


Formal Affair

by busket



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busket/pseuds/busket
Summary: Ms Fillyjonk hosts a new fancy dress party. Snufkin decides to attend, just to see if he could.





	1. Chapter 1

“To be honest, Ms. Fillyjonk, I’m surprised you even decided to host another fancy dress party after what happened last year.” Moominmamma said gently, placing a tea cup and saucer on the table in front of her guest. 

“What happened last year? I couldn’t make it.” Moomin asked, as he placed the teapot down as well. He had no interest in joining the conversation with his mother and Ms. Fillyjonk, but he had been coming down the stairs just as Moominmamma was about to bring the tea into the dining room. She asked him to help, and he always tried to be helpful when he could.

“Yes, your missing presence was duly noted…” Ms. Fillyjonk said flatly, and blew the steam from her tea. “Lets just say that a certain very small mymble is not invited again this year.”

“Little My was stepped on on the dance floor.” Moominmamma whispered towards Moomin. “She didn’t take it kindly.”

“Oh! I wouldn't blame her.” Moomin chuckled imagining the scene that Little My must have made.

“But in any case, the Moomin family is invited again. Including you, Moomin; though if you decide to not attend, an rsvp would be appreciated this time.” Fillyjonk said, and sipped her tea.

“Thank you!” Moomin replied. “I’ll try harder to go this year, Snorkmaiden and Sniff said they had a lot of fun.”

At that moment, they heard the front door open and turned to see Snufkin entering the room. He was muddy and wet up to his waist, but didn’t seem bothered. He was holding a metal can, one hand cupped over the bottom. “Afternoon, everyone.” he said. “Moominmamma, do you have a old tin can that I can borrow? Mine has rusted a hole through the bottom.”

“Oh, perhaps.” Moominmamma replied. “Help yourself to whatever you find in the pantry, I might have one laying around.”

“Dear me, you let him indoors like that?!” Ms. Fillyjonk cried. “How did you even get to be that filthy in the first place, I can’t imagine!”

“Digging up worms in the riverbank.” Snufkin replied, matter of factly. He moved his hand to reveal several pink earthworms peeking out through the rusted hole in the bottom of the can. “For fishing bait.”

Ms. Fillyjonk covered her mouth and turned away, trying to keep herself from gagging. 

“Aw, Snufkin you should have told me!” Moomin said. “I wanted to do that with you…”

“I’m sorry Moomin but I couldn’t wait, the worms were too perfect. They had to be caught now or they’d be lost forever.”

Ms Fillyjonk stood up. “If you don’t mind, I need to excuse myself before I’m sick!” She said. “We’re talking about high society here, formality and class, and this...this ragamuffin child comes in covered in filth! I should hope it goes without saying that my invitation isn’t extended to him!”

Moomin frowned. “Why not?” he asked “Snufkin could come if he wanted to. If Little My isn’t invited, that means we have an extra invitation, right?”

“Don’t worry Moomin.” Snufkin said calmly. “I have no interest in attending whatever Ms. Fillyjonk is hosting, probably ever.”

“It’s a fancy dress party, I’ll have you know. And it’s a good thing you have no interest in it, though you should!” Fillyjonk replied, both relieved and offended that someone could not want to attend her party. “You wouldn’t know grace and class if it came and knocked over your tent.”

“That wouldn’t be very gracious or classy of her, would it?” Snufkin said with a smirk. 

Ms. Fillyjonk was getting red in the face. “Unbelievable, of all the…” she muttered and walked towards the door, making a wide circle around the still dripping Snufkin. “I don’t think you would last a single night among real culture! A demeanor and attitude like that is absolutely disgraceful for a young man!”

“Well, there’s no need to get nasty about it!” Moomin said, getting a bit fired up himself. “We like Snufkin how he is; so what if he likes different things than you do?”

“Moomin, it’s fine. She’s probably right after all, about me not surviving a night among her company.” Snufkin tried to hide his laugh with the back of his hand, and an earthworm fell to the floor as he moved it from the can. 

“Different, indeed!” Ms. Fillyjonk said, opening the front door. She turned to Snufkin, her eyes closed and nose turned up to avoid looking at him. “Because I’m a generous lady, if you can bring yourself to bathe for once I will happily welcome you to our event! But I sincerely doubt that you will!”

“You’re right, again.” Snufkin shrugged. 

“...Moomin, I don’t know why you spend so much time with him.” She said in full sincerity, now speaking low and quiet compared to her shrill cry seconds before. “You do so much to accommodate him and what does he do in return? He can’t even bring himself to simply change his clothes for your sake. What good is a friend that won’t even meet you halfway? Good day.”

Snufkin’s smile fell. Ms. Fillyjonk stepped out and slammed the door behind her. Moomin ran to the window to get one last word in to defend him, but Moominmamma stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let it be, dear.” She said. “You’ll only get more upset. Why don’t you two go outside and burn off some energy? I’ll make you some lemonade.”

 

Moomin sat on the riverbank digging through the mud, while Snufkin stood a few feet into the water, washing his boots and trousers. 

“She can be so stuck up, sometimes!” Moomin said.

“You don’t need to keep digging up worms, Moomin.” Snufkin said. “I caught enough earlier.”

“Well, now you have more!” Moomin pulled up a large nightcrawler from the clay and popped it in one of Moominmamma’s jars. “Besides, I’m too upset! My paws have to do something when I’m upset. Fancy dress party, who needs it!”

“But you wanted to go, didn’t you?” Snufkin said as he dumped the river water out of his boot. “You were disappointed when you didn’t make it, last year.”

“Maybe so, but that was last year. It’s a matter of principle now, I couldn’t go after she said such horrible things about you.” Moomin replied. “And besides, what’s so fun about dancing and, and eating fancy hors d’oeuvres and...dressing up in fancy clothes…”

Snufkin stood in the river for a moment, the current gently pulling on him. Now and again he could feel the occasional minnow brush by his paws.

“...You should go to it, Moomin.” he said at last. “Snorkmaiden and Sniff won’t want to go alone, since Little My is banned. You deserve to have fun with them.”

“But what about you? You hate these sorts of things.” Moomin said. 

“It’s alright. It doesn't make a difference to me what Ms Fillyjonk thinks; I still don’t want to go. If she takes me not being there as some proof that I can’t be ‘civilized’ and ‘proper’, as she believes, then that’s fine by me.”

“Then why do you look so sad?”

Snufkin started to pull down the brim of his hat to hide his face, a reflexive motion, but stopped himself and tried to make it look like he was just adjusting it. He turned to face Moomin with a smile. “I’m not! Really, don’t worry about me. I’ll enjoy the night by myself.”

Moomin had stopped digging up worms a while ago, and now just sat on the riverbank with muddy paws. “...Well, okay. If you change your mind, just let me know.”

 

The days leading up to the party were very busy, everyone was trying to plan their fancy outfits and practice their fancy manners. Little My, annoyed by all the fuss and by being left out, spent time with Snufkin by the bridge as he fished and used up the worms he’d caught.

“Honestly it’s a relief that no one expects me to go this year. I’ll have to remember that in the future; if you ever want to get out of social expectations, just make a huge mess and get yourself banned for life.” She said.

“That’s wise.” Snufkin muttered.

“You’re lucky that no one expects you to do this stuff in the first place, Snufkin.” Little My continued. Snufkin said nothing, and his silence didn’t get past her. “...Unless...you actually want to go, don’t you?”

“Tsk, No.” Snufkin shrugged. “I honestly don’t.”

“Huh! Right!” Little My laughed. “Snufkin attending a fancy dress party! If you went, then I’d be sorry I wasn’t invited. I’d love to see that.”

 

Snufkin sat alone at his campfire. It was just a few nights before the party, and there was still a light on in Moominhouse; no doubt it was Moominmamma. She’d been staying up to finish sewing and tailoring clothes and costumes for her family. Without putting too much thought into it, Snufkin got up and walked to the front door. He knocked lightly and stepped in without a response; he didn’t want to disturb Moomin or Moominpappa upstairs. 

“Oh, Snufkin, welcome!” Moominmamma said when she saw him. She was sitting in an armchair hand stitching some detail on a dress for Snorkmaiden. “Moomin’s already gone to bed I’m afraid; is there anything I can get you dear?”

“Moominmamma, I was wondering if you could...that is, if you’re not too busy…” Snufkin said awkwardly while she waited, patient. “Is it possible that you might...you might make me an outfit for the fancy dress party, too?”

Mama looked a bit surprised. “Snufkin, I would be happy to, but I didn’t think you wanted to go! If I had known, I would have started something, sooner.”

“I don’t want to go!” Snufkin said. “It’s just...it’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t feel pressured by Ms. Fillyjonk, do you? I hoped you wouldn’t take her words to heart.”

“No, that’s not it, exactly. I don’t care what she thinks about me, but…” Snufkin muttered shyly, and sat down on a bench. “She was right, about something. About how I don’t make an effort or try to meet Moomin halfway. He’s done so much to adapt to my needs, when I need to be alone, when I need to travel...I want to show him that I can do that to, for his sake.”

Moominmamma nodded wisely. “You want to prove that you can leave your comfort zone to spend time with him, to do something that he thinks is fun.” she said. “Well come now, I’ll get your measurements.” 

Snufkin got up and unbuttoned his baggy coat, so that Moominmamma could measure him in just his undershirt and trousers. “By the sound of it, it seems like you mostly want to prove it to yourself.” She continued as she held the measuring tape against his shoulders, making notes on a scrap of paper. “You know that Moomin doesn't mind.” 

“I suppose so.” Snufkin said, holding out his arm as she ran the tape from his shoulder to his wrist. “That doesn’t stop me from worrying. Sometimes I wonder if he finds me to be unfair. I know I can be particular.”

“Don’t be silly, he thinks the world of you, you know. You could do no wrong in his eyes.” She said, then held the hem of his trousers, investigating them. “Oh dear, these are terribly frayed. Would you like me to make you a new pair?”

“No, thank you.” Snufkin replied. “Just the formalwear, please. I only want to wear new clothes for just a night. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Certainly! I’ll show you what to pin together, that will be a great help.”

As Snufkin began pinning together bits of cloth at Mama’s instruction, he asked one more thing. “Could you please not tell anyone about this, Moominmamma? If I change my mind and I can’t bring myself to go, I don’t want anyone to be disappointed.”

“I won’t tell a soul, Snufkin.” She said. “And if you decide not to go after all, your nice outfit will be here for next year, should you change your mind again.”

 

When the night of the party was upon them, Moomin, Sniff, and Snorkmaiden left together as a group. Snufkin took a while to muster up the courage, debating on whether he should even go, especially since he was going to be late at this rate, but eventually he made up his mind and returned to Moominhouse.

Moominmamma and Papa were still there, she was making some hasty, last minute adjustments to her own outfit since she had saved hers for last. Snufkin took his new clothes; a nice sage green suit, and tried them on.

“Well? How do they fit?” She asked. “You look very smart.”

“They fit perfectly.” Snufkin said. “Still a bit uncomfortable, though.”

“Oh dear, what can I do to fix it?”

“Nothing at all.” Snufkin said. “It’s just new and stiff, that’s all. Only time and wear can fix that; but you did wonderfully, thank you Moominmamma.” 

He looked at himself in the mirror; it was surreal, he looked like someone else. He had bathed himself (in the bathtub, not the river), brushed his hair (with a comb, not his fingers), and now he was wearing crisp and new clothes instead of his comfy, tattered old ones, and a formal suit no less. He felt a knot in his stomach grow the longer he looked. Moominmamma must have noticed the expression on his face, and she asked him what was the matter.

“You don’t think this undermines everything I am, does it?” he said. “Am I going so far out of my ways that it makes me a hypocrite?”

“I think that fancy dress parties are about having fun and pretending to be what you’re not.” Moominmamma answered. “Don’t take it so seriously, dear, it’s only make believe.” When Snufkin didn’t seem satisfied with this answer, she turned to her pile of fabric and accessories and dug out a small mask. It was emerald colored with a peacock feather sticking out from the side. “I found this in the attic. If you’d like, you can wear it and only let Moomin know you’re there for him. You’ve made such a dramatic change already, I don’t think anyone else would recognize you.”

Snufkin took the mask and held it to his face. He still looked like someone else, but now he looked even more like someone else, to the point where he could forget about it entirely and just pretend to be that someone else, if he wanted to. “...That’ll do it. Thank you, Moominmamma.”

He turned and hurried out the door towards the party while Moominmamma wished him good luck and to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Little My was taking a nap under a rhododendron when a strange person in a green suit hurried past from Moominhouse..

“Hey! Who the heck are you?” she said, jumping from beneath the bush. “I bet you’re going to that stupid party that I was banned from, but how do you know the Moomins, huh?!”

He flinched at her voice and stopped for a moment, “Nothing. Nobody, I mean.” He tugged up his collar to try to hide his face a bit more since he hadn’t yet put on the mask, but nothing gets past Little My. 

After a few moments she realized it and gasped. “Snufkin! It is you, I don’t believe it! Look at you!” she laughed. 

Snufkin sighed in exasperation and turned to her. “So what, Little My? I can do what I like, even if it means going to a stuck up Fillyjonk party.” he said. “What of it?”

“I just never imagined!” She said. “Usually your kind of parties involve loud music and wild dancing, bonfires, mead...not fancy suits and hors d’oeuvres.”

“I have my reasons.” he said, and put on the mask. “And I don’t want to be recognized just yet, so keep it to yourself.”

“Listen, I don’t care. I just know I want to see the look on Ms. Fillyjonk’s face when she realizes it’s you! Let me sneak in with you!”

Snufkin groaned. “Fine, but hurry up, I’m already late enough as it is.”

 

Snufkin hurried the rest of the way to the party, wondering how anyone could manage on a regular basis in formal shoes instead of comfy old boots. Little My was hot on his heels. When they approached the party venue, she took to running through the undergrowth instead. Snufkin collected the last of his courage and knocked on the door. Ms. Fillyjonk answered almost immediately.

“Hm? Who are you?” she asked.

“That would ruin the point of the mask, wouldn’t it?” he answered. “You invited me, that much I can assure you.”

“I see.” Ms. Fillyjonk said. “It’s not a masquerade ball, but I suppose it’s not against the rules...you’re sure you were invited? Can I get a hint?”

“When the night has barely started?” he said. “Wouldn’t that spoil the mystery?”

“Oh, hohoho...very well, mystery guest! Please, come in!” she laughed.

Snufkin stepped inside the ballroom. Most people were milling about, chatting, sipping wine and punch. First thing he did was weave through the crowd until he found a window. He opened it, letting the warm summer night air in, and looked around for Little My. Her head popped out from the ferns a few yards off, and he covertly waved to her. In seconds she was climbing over the window sill. 

“Stay hidden, alright? The buffet has a long tablecloth that reaches the floor, I’m sure you’ll find it very comfortable under there.” He told her. She nodded, still in stealth mode, and hurried off.

He returned to the crowd. So far, this party seemed a bit boring. He caught sight of Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Sniff at a small table. No one was dancing and he knew why; he could tell the music was incomplete. When he found the string quartet the reason became obvious, it was just a string trio and one empty chair. They were trying their best to get along without the first violinist, but it was clear that a key element of the composition was lost.

Snufkin walked up behind the cellist, and ask where they’d gone. “She’s not here yet, obviously…” the cellist responded, apparently quite annoyed, partially due to Snufkin’s own nosiness he was sure. He shrugged it off and walked to the empty seat on the other side of the quartet. The violin case was under the seat; they must have transported the instruments all together.

When he removed the instrument from the case, the other violinist whispered “Do you play?” he sounded a bit more desperate for the help.

“Not the violin, no.” he said. “But it won’t take me too long.”

The violist and cellist looked nervous, but momentarily stopped to give him time to warm up. The pause in the music turned a few heads, and a few more when people realized that someone had taken up the missing seat. Snufkin fiddled around a bit to find a few key notes and familiarize himself with the instrument. After only a few minutes he felt he knew enough to follow the sheet music, and they began. He had a few mistakes at the start but was only getting better as he played, and for his first time on the violin he had to feel proud of himself. A violin was nothing like a harmonica, of course. 

Snorkmaiden and Moomin were the first onto the dance floor. Snufkin smiled watching them dance together, and slowly more and more people joined in pairs. The party was finally picking up, and Ms. Fillyjonk looked delighted. Snufkin was feeling quite confident now, even adding his own flairs to the music where he saw fit. The mask was helping. He had no trouble performing of course, he did it all the time with his harmonica, but this was in a different atmosphere. The thought of people like Ms. Fillyjonk seeing him now, dressed up in this fancy new suit, he could just hear their words… “Is that really Snufkin?!” They would say. “Doesn’t he live in a tent?” “So much for his distaste for ‘material things’, ha! Goes to show you that anyone can be trained to a proper lifestyle.”

It wasn’t so much the fanciness and formality that bothered him, but rather when people seemed to believe they were somehow better and smarter than him because of their money and etiquette. Not everyone thought this way, but Ms. Fillyjonk certainly seemed to.

They made it through the entire song when a lady approached them from the crowd; the violinist! She apologized for being late, explaining that she had actually arrived a few minutes ago but didn’t want to interrupt the song. Snufkin gave back her violin, and the quartet picked up again. 

Moomin and Snorkmaiden had returned to their table for a break, where Sniff was still wolfing down tarts and crostini and deviled eggs. Still feeling confident from his successful performance, Snufkin approached them, and offered his hand to Moomin. 

“May I have this dance, Moomintroll?” he asked. 

The three of them were shocked, especially Moomin, who was nervously muttering and looking to his friends for guidance. Finally with an urging nudge from Snorkmaiden, Moomin hopped off his seat and took the mystery musician’s hand onto the dancefloor. 

Neither of them were particularly good at dancing, especially ballroom dancing, but they managed fine. Moomin was still timid and shy, so Snufkin spoke while they were dancing. “Do you know who I am, Moomin?”

Moomin shook his head. “No, but I liked your song! I have a friend who loves music, I bet he would have enjoyed it too.”

Snufkin giggled. “Do you, now? Were you thinking of him while you danced with Snorkmaiden?”

Moomin blushed and glanced away. 

“That’s alright.” Snufkin said. “Are you wishing he was here, too?”

“Well, of course…” Moomin muttered. “But he doesn’t like parties like these; he told me to go without him.”

“Well, what if I told you that he was here this whole time?”

“H-he is?” Moomin gasped. He glanced around the room for a moment before his eyes fell back on his dance partner. “...Snufkin?” he whispered.

Snufkin smiled. “Hi, Moomin.”

Moomin’s eyes lit up in joy and wonder; he broke the rhythm of the dance for a bit as he was overwhelmed with excitement. “Snufkin!” he said again, barely containing his happiness. “You’re here, you made it! Look at you, you...you look amazing!”

“Thank you!” Snufkin laughed. “I thought it might be fun to do something different, a bit out of the ordinary for me. And I thought it would make you happy, too. That’s why I came.”

“Oh, it did! It made me very happy!” Moomin said.

When the song ended they finished their dance and bowed politely to each other. Moomin looked around the room again. “Did you tell Ms Fillyjonk? I bet that would really rattle her!”

“No, I didn’t think it was so important…” Snufkin said. “I’m mostly just here for you, Moomin.”

“What do you mean? After all the things she said about you, I think it would be fun to rub it in her face!” Moomin said. “Her party is only a success because of you, you got the crowd warmed up before they died of boredom. She’ll be very embarrassed!”

It was true, the guests were still happily dancing and the mood was much more energetic than when Snufkin had first arrived. “Perhaps...I don’t think I have anything to prove to her, but yes, maybe it would be fun!” he said.

 

They found Ms Fillyjonk by the buffet where she was busily trying to restock and rearrange the elaborate hors d’oeuvres. Moomin cleared his throat as they approached. In his most gentlemanly tone, he greeted her. “Good evening, Ms. Fillyjonk. I’d like to introduce you to my friend, here.”

“Oh, yes! The mystery guest!” She said, wiping her hands on a cloth napkin and giving them her full attention. She seemed to be under the impression that he must be someone very important, now. “Thank you kindly for filling in for the first violinist until she arrived, you’re very skilled artist! A concert virtuoso, perhaps? Where do you play, primarily?”

“Mostly by the river.” Snufkin answered.

“Yes, of course, of course!” she said “Paris, oui? La Seine?”

“No, I mean the creek by Moominhouse, where my tent is set up.” he said.

“Ohh, yes I see, I-” she stopped. “Er, pardon me?”

“You mean you don’t recognize him, Ms. Fillyjonk?” Moomin laughed. “You said that you would welcome him, and you certainly did!”

Snufkin pulled his mask up, revealing his full face, before returning it to position. Fillyjonk gasped.

“W-well!” she stammered. “I...I simply didn’t recognize you b-because, you’re not all covered in mud and filth this time! I-I…” she paused, embarrassed, then a smug look crossed her face. She picked up a wine class and tapped it with silver spoon a few times, making a chime that captured the party’s attention. 

“Excuse me, esteemed guests!” she said. “I’m sure you’re all very curious about our special mystery substitute musician this evening! After all it’s not every day that someone arrives to a party in a mask, it’s bound to cause some wonder, I’m sure!”

“Ms. Fillyjonk, I don’t want-” Snufkin began, but she interrupted him. 

“I’m sure you’ll all be amazed to learn his identity, it’s none other than the valley’s own wandering vagrant, Snufkin!”

They heard a few murmurs from the crowd, “Oh, is it really?” “I see it now, it’s really him.” “I didn’t know he played the violin, too.” “Who’s Snufkin?”

Snufkin felt his cheeks getting hot. Moomin stepped between the two to provide him some relief. “Stop it, Ms Fillyjonk, he wanted to go in secret!”

“Well, he should be glad!” Ms Fillyjonk continued, very proud of herself. “Now everyone knows that he can be a gentleman if he just puts a little effort in! He’s not a lost cause after all!”

Snufkin noticed the table begin to shift. No, not the table, the tablecloth. It was sliding down, and he saw a pair of tiny hands clutching the bottom hem, slowly and steadily pulling. Ms Fillyjonk was too occupied with exposing Snufkin that she didn’t notice, but a few party guests had diverted their attention from her to the table. No one said anything, it was rude to interrupt.

“It just goes to show you that anyone can be trained to a proper lifesty-EEP!” She yelped at the sound of silverware clattering on the tiles, but by the time she could turn around, it was too late. The whole setting crashed to the ground, the food, the plates, the wine and the punch, all smashed and splattered to the floor.

Everyone stared in disbelief for a moment, then from across the room, Sniff shouted “FIVE SECOND RULE!” and dashed to the front to gather as many of the spilled appetizers he could grab. Little My jumped out from underneath the table like a cockroach, Fillyjonk screamed at her presence.

“That’s what you get for leaving me out! No one stops Little My from a good time!” She shouted, and went to pick up a few desserts before making a break for it. 

The string quartet didn’t miss a beat and picked the music back up; a much more energetic and upbeat tune. Some guests returned to dancing and laughing. Ms Fillyjonk was paralyzed with shock. Snufkin and Moomin shrugged, then gathered the corners of the now stained and soiled tablecloth to carry it out and whatever was left on it. As Snufkin helped to drag out their makeshift sack of food, he looked up at the hostess and said. “Your party is an utter mess. I’m afraid I won’t attend next year, you’ll have to find a way to get on without me.”

Snufkin, Moomin, Sniff, Snorkmaiden and Little My left the party in hysterics, running as fast as they could with their stolen snacks before Fillyjonk could come to her senses and try to stop them. They carried the tablecloth all the way back to Moominhouse.

 

Moominmamma and Moominpappa were just about to leave the house. Mamma’s outfit took a bit longer to finish than she had anticipated; she probably would have completed it in time had Snufkin’s suit not taken priority. They knew they would be fashionably late, but it was better than being a no show, they decided. As they walked down the path to the bridge, they heard the excited and mischievous laughter of Moomin and all his friends, approaching with a tablecloth weighed down with an entire party’s worth of food.

“Little My found her way back into the party, it seems.” Moominpappa sighed. 

“Don’t worry, we already picked out the broken bits!” Sniff said.

“Some of the tarts got a little soaked with punch, but I think that makes them tastier!” Snorkmaiden laughed. 

Moominmamma blinked at the heap of food as they five of them set the cloth on the ground. She turned to Moomin and Snufkin, who had taken off his mask long ago. “Well.” she said. “How did the party go?”

“It was fantastic!” Moomin said. “I couldn’t imagine a fancy dress party being so fun. If last years was anything like this one, I’m sorry I didn’t go!”

“Oh, last year’s was a lot like this one.” Little My smirked. “Next year’s will be too, if I have anything to say about it.”

“Yes, something tells me that we might all be banned, next year.” Snufkin said. “Not just Little My.”

“Oh dear, Ms Fillyjonk will be upset.” She sighed, but sat down at the edge of the tablecloth. “But anyway, I think a formal picnic sounds just as fun, and so close to home as well! I suppose things always work out for the best.” She picked up a plate from the pile and dished up a serving of messed up hors d’oeuvres.


End file.
